F
F''' is a Master from the Kingdom of Altar. He is currently ranked 30th in the Kingdom's kill rankings. Appearance F appears as a tall man with medium length black hair. He wears a black coat with star shaped buttons. History At some point F decided to start playing Infinite Dendrogram in order to experience things that he could not on Earth. Personality Abilities Job '''King of Shine( ): A Superior Job from the mage grouping. It specializes in using light attribute magic. Its stat growth specializes in MP. Although light magic possesses the greatest attack power after fire attribute magic, the greatest speed among all attributes and increased effectiveness against the undead, the total amount of magic that can be used in battles is low, due to the high cost of light magic increasing the time needed to cast spells. Other drawbacks, such as the trajectory of light magic being easy to predict make this job unsuited for frontal combat. In F's case however, he has overcome all these deficiencies due to the skills of his Embryo . *'Corona'( ): The ultimate skill of the King of Shine. Wide scale annihilation magic that fires high powered laser beams in all directions. Flashmancer(閃光術師): A high rank job from the mage grouping. It specializes in light attribute magic. *'Glint Pile': The ultimate skill of the Flashmancer. Magic that fires a high powered laser beam. High Secretary(高位書記): A high ranking job from the secretary grouping. Mage(魔術師): A low ranking job focusing on casting spells. Secretary(書記): A low ranking job focusing on writing documents. Embryo Brilliant Display of Stars, Zodiac(光輝展星　ゾディアック): A Form VI Type Legion Arms Embryo. It takes the form of multiple black spheres F refers to as Stars. F can use his job skills remotely via the stars. By using light absorbed and stored in the stars with Light Absorption in place of MP, F has overcome the MP comsumption problem of light attribute magic. By completing the preparations to activate magic beforehand by using some stars to buy time for him to activate magic for himself and other stars, F has overcome the activation speed problem of light magic and by camouflaging the stars with optical magic and placing them around the opponent to fire off magic, F has overcome the drawback of light magic's trajectory being easily read. *'Light Aborption': A passive skill that absorbs and stores 100% of any light energy. *'A Story Written in the Heavens - Zodiac'( ): Zodiac's ultimate skill. An unusual ultimate skill with multiple types that uses fully charged stars as catalysts to summon monsters based on the twelve constellations of the Zodiac. The number of stars necessary to summon each monster varies based on the type. Each monster can only perform one action before disappearing and cannot be resummoned until 24 hours have passed. **'Zodiac Gemini'( ): Summons another F with the same status and job skills which can remain until the star's energy is depleted. **'Zodiac Cancer'( ): Summons a large crab monster that protects F. **'Zodiac Libra'( ): Summons a monster that can search for a specific target. **'Zodiac Sagittarius'( ): Summons a monster that can snipe at a specific target from extremely long distances. **'Zodiac Pisces'( ): Summons monsters that can move at supersonic speed. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Kill Rankers